


Stuffies Make Everything Better

by mcschnuggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Loki, Regressing!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Loki's never had a chance to be the big brother before.





	Stuffies Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit into any of my main series. It's kind of set after "Down Came the Building," but it was also part of a request? I don't know. Read it however you want. ^^

Loki cracks a smile at Peter, trying his best to be comforting whilst also containing his excitement. He’s never had the chance to be the big brother before. His eyes stray to the door. He’d asked Thor to give him at least ten minutes with little Peter alone, and he was surprised to even get that much. He has to make it count.

“Alright, little one,” he croons, though in reality his and Peter’s headspaces probably didn’t differ more than two years. “Are you ready for something truly amazing?”

Peter shrugs. Tears still dot the corners of his eyes, and his face is still red, but Loki will fix that soon enough.

Loki points his finger at the nearest stuffed animal of his, which happens to be a blue teddy with a red bow, and brings the stuffie to life. It leaps into the air and lands before them with a flourish of its arms.

Peter goes stock still, his eyes full of wonder as he stares down at the animate teddy. He then glances at Loki, almost as if he can’t believe his eyes.

Loki nods encouragingly and gestures back to the teddy as it launches into an intricate tap dancing routine. Slowly, he watches as Peter’s fear and embarrassment turn to wonder and joy. His pouty face turns upward in a huge grin, as if he’d never been upset in the first place, as if he couldn’t remember a building falling on him two hours prior.

The bear skips over and offers Peter its paws, which Peter happily takes. The dancing is a little less intricate now, seeing as the bear has a toddler-minded dancing partner, so instead the two move their arms back and forth as Peter absolutely bubbles over with happiness.

Loki’s magic wanes as the bear leaps into Peter’s arms and finally goes still, but Peter doesn’t know any difference.

Loki summons his own pink bunny and shuffles in beside Peter. “Stuffies make everything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
